


"I want to be alive (when you see my eyes)."

by Icy_deinck_yo



Series: Short one shots...? [Joshler] [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Plz do not read, Short One Shot, Sorry for my bad english, god i'm bad at tagging, this sucks, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_deinck_yo/pseuds/Icy_deinck_yo
Summary: Inspired by Blasphemy by Tyler Joseph.(This sucks so don't read it please.)





	"I want to be alive (when you see my eyes)."

**Author's Note:**

> Just...don't read this trash.  
> You've been warned.  
> Basically,this is a high school AU but IDK...  
> Anyway,this sucks a lot so plz don't read it.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Girls are following that amazing boy who is politely refusing their passion and gifts.He is that one called Josh Dun,and he is not only good at studying,but also drumming.Before the teacher came into the classroom,you even didn't take your eyes off from him.You feel so small when you are standing or sitting around him,because you're a fucked up fag while he is welcomed by almost everybody.These days,your emotions started to drive you crazy,so you kept cutting yourself and trying to die.But at the moment when he came in,all of those are all gone with dust.Josh is magical,he has some special power to heal you without touching you or speaking to you.Under your sleeves,those cuts are hidden really well.However,you want to show them to him and ask for comforting.That's impossible though,you thought to yourself as lowered your head.How could you even have a chance to talk with him?And to make matters worse,you want him to stay with you.How on earth will that happen? You should be bullied and gained nothing but hate,maybe one more try,you can kill yourself finally.  
"Um excuse me,but if you don't mind,could I sit here?"  
**IT'S HIM**.  
Stop bumping that fast,heart.You thought to yourself as took a deep breath,and at last you managed to nodded softly with a yes.  
"Thanks.Oh and by the way,you're Tyler Joseph,right?I remember that our math teacher told you to answer a question once.And you may have already known who I am."  
Unable to look up,you tried your best not to make your voice shaky.  
"D-Don't mention it...And yeah, I'm Tyler Joseph...You can call me Tyler,Josh."  
"Why you sounded so nervous?I won't bite anyways..."He laughed while he was talking and that made your heart stopped for a second.  
"Sorry...I-I just...don't have any friends so I don't really know how to get alone with others...  
Besides,you're so popular that I'm afraid to do anything wrong in front of you...I-I'm sorry..."  
"Aw...Tyler,please don't be sorry.It's OK if you feel a little bit nervous when you get alone with someone for the first time.And honestly,being popular can be a bad thing sometimes.  
Every coins have two sides after all.If you want to make friends,then I can be your friend.Just feel free joking around,OK?"  
"OK...Thank you Josh...for being my first friend."  
You can't even tell how excited you are now.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _Three weeks later_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
"Hey fag.Whatcha been up here huh?Don't you know that no one wants to see your fag ass showing around?Leave for 3 seconds,or I'll teach you a valuable lesson."  
Wind is running with you while that bastard started to laugh loudly.Unluckily,you almost fell down because someone trapped you down.But two hands grabbed your shoulders before bad things happens.Being so scared,you hugged that person who saved you without realizing that is Josh. You just kept coughing and thanking him,with tears crazily running down your face.  
"It's OK now Tyler...you're safe with me.Everything will be fine,trust me."  
"Mhm-hmm...mhm...Thank you...mhm...Josh...I...love...love you...mhm...so...much..."  
You were so tired that you fell asleep,'cause warmth around you keeps you safe.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Blood.  
Wounds.  
Tears.  
You made him embarrassed didn't you.  
**How could you**.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
"Hi Tyler."Josh waved at you as he walked closer and closer.  
"Jo-Josh!...You are mad at me,aren't you?"  
"I'm not mad Ty...really.Those guys didn't treat you well so I have to do that.It's nothing,I mean it...I'm doing as fine as always.But I...I just worrying about you.'Cause you might will get into trouble after all of this.So if something bad happens,just let me know,will you?"  
"But I want to save you trouble..."  
"Not in that way Ty...I know you meant good,so thank you though..."  
His eyes is met the light above and they reflected your body,you breathe stopped for a long moment.Something hot is running through your bones and blood and it makes you bite your bottom lip.That moment,you feel yourself _alive_.  
"Mhm-hmm..."  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
"Don't go...I-I can't live without you..."  
"Josh please..."  
"I want to be alive..."  
"Shhh...I'm not going anywhere Ty...But you're sick...I have to get you some pills and water to make you feel better.Just wait for me,it won't be long,OK?"  
"Mhm...hmm..."  
"...I love you Tyler."  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
"Do you feel better today?"  
It feels like dreaming.Josh is right here in front of you,and his bright eyes is filled with concern and love.It could be a perfect movie and luckily,you're the one of the actors.This is incredible,it's just like you achieved your life goal.Now you're a cloud floating in the sky,wind brushes beside you with beautiful flowers.Maybe that is the thing people called love.  
"Mhm-hmm."After a while,you answered the question softly.  
"Good..."  
"...Josh?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you too."  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _End_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for everything I've done.  
> God I really should have died for ages ago...  
> I'm sorry,really.


End file.
